Harry Potter life after Hogwart
by an9eLgyrl
Summary: H/H in the end! I'm not a good writer so don't be hard on me! This story is long!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's, these are her characters and this is her world (Hogwart, Hogmeade and ect.) they're not mine.  
  
Message: This is my first fanfic so plz don't go hard on me. Hope you like it. Oh, also I say "Oh god", "Hell", "Bloody Hell" and other things in my story so please don't get offended or mad at me.  
  
Info: This story takes place when Harry is 24. Ron is not written into the story because I don't know where he would come in, so I might write him in later on. Harry lives with the Weasley twins, Cho Chang, and Hermione Granger. Harry is a Professional Quidditch player and Hermione is a professor at Hogwart.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter life after Hogwart  
  
  
  
1 Winter thoughts  
  
  
  
Another winter night in the house of Harry and his friends, but today was different, Hermione had a bad day at work and Harry had been trying to cheer her up also she was in a terrible mood, after an hour or so Hermione finally had enough of her friends trying to make her happy, so she just went upstairs to her room without saying a word. When she got there she walked in her bathroom took a very long hot shower to relieve her mind a bit. While in there she decided that she needed some time away from work and to just go away for a while. I mean is it bad if I decide to go on vacation to get away from everyone (this meant anyone other then her friends). She stayed in the shower for a long time. So later Harry walked in Hermione's room to see if she was okay, he noticed that she was in the shower; he was about to say to her that he was there but he didn't want to make her mad or scare so he sat down on one of Hermione's bedroom chairs to wait for her to come out. Hermione was then ready to get out of the shower and found that her towel was not on its hook but on the bed. Hermione not knowing that Harry was in her room walked out of her bathroom into the candle lit bedroom naked to get her towel. She then saw someone "Harry? Harry!" Hermione just realizing that she was naked crabbed her bed sheet instead of her towel. "Harry, oh god what are you doing here?" Harry still shocked at the fact he just saw his best friend naked just said "Uh. Uh…uh…."  
  
"Well are going to answer or just keep on saying uh?"  
  
"I remember now, I came up here to see if you were feeling better, cause you know I care if you're hurt and if anyone hurt you oh my god I will make them pay so bad they would be wishing they never lived. So…did anyone hurt you?"  
  
"No." Hermione feeling a little better now that she knew Harry cared about her even though she already knew that he cared, it just felt good to hear him say it.  
  
Then she finally came out of her trance of though.  
  
"Harry, um…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you mind going out of my room so I can change? Cause if you haven't notice I'm still a little naked and its really cold. Also it's a little weird and uncomfortable talking to you a like this "  
  
"Oh yea, sorry, uh… bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Harry was rushing out of the room, when he got out of the room he took a step back and said "Hermione um sorry I was starring at you." He left right after saying that so that she could reply.  
  
She gave a little smile and then rushed back into the bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
Morning finally came the sun was shinning on Harry's face through his window. Harry was really happy for no reason; he was just lying in his bed. He finally realized why he was so happy; it was because he was thinking of Hermione. I can't believe I saw Hermione naked late night, she is so pretty. For some reason, he had just realized that she changed during the years. She always was really pretty, like in first year, she was cute and he didn't think of her in a dating way. In fourth year, she was pretty as always, and he took some notice in her. Then in last year, she was beautiful, she was skinny like the first time they met, but she grown taller and her mind grown a lot as well; Her personality never changed and she was prefect in everyway too him. (Hermione also thought that Harry had changed too, he went from skinny cute, to shinny fit, in other words fine or hot, but the whole time she knew him he never changed his personality, he was perfect.) Harry really did cared for her, but he knew that if anything were to happen between them then there friendship would be gone forever. That's why Harry and Hermione never ever tried anything. After brushing his teeth Harry came down stairs to get breakfast, he and Hermione usually sat together but not today. The two looked at each other as if Hermione was asking him to not tell anyone he saw her naked, and Harry understood. Hermione saw that Harry understood, and took a sigh of relief. Everyone at the table looked at Harry and Hermione and asked the same question "What's wrong, did you guys get into a fight or something?"  
  
"No, me and Harry didn't get in a fight."  
  
"Then why aren't you guys talking or sitting next to each other?" said Cho anxiously  
  
"Me and Hermione just didn't feel like it today so…can someone pass the syrup?"  
  
Hermione got up from her seat and just left the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Fred.  
  
"I'm just going to take a walk, um… Harry if you want to eat my breakfast then go rite ahead I don't feel like eating today." Hermione was saying this while stepping out the front door.  
  
Harry went right after her, but Ginny got in the way. "Hey baby, are we still on for the date tonight, I'm a little worried about you."  
  
"Why?" said Harry looking over Ginny's head and trying to see where Hermione went, but then he gave up after a couple of looks.  
  
"Well we been going out for 4 and a half months now, but you have been acting different and canceling our dates a lot."  
  
"Well I just been busy lately, I'm sorry. I don't feel really good right now, so I think I'll go upstairs now, and oh yea we're still on for the date tonight."  
  
Ginny was really happy to hear that the date was still on and gave a big smile.  
  
Harry went up stairs to his room and thought about Hermione AGAIN and the thought of her getting hurt or her leaving him made him so mad and sad that he slammed his hand on his desk so hard it almost broke. He decided right there and then he would take all his feelings he had for her and stick it in a "box", and he said it should never be let out in his heart again cause it would cause him to much pain or even worst the people he cared about.  
  
*****  
  
While this was happening with Harry, Hermione was walking down the block wondering if Harry loves her the same way she loves him. She really only cared for him and there was really nothing more except for a little crush, well at least that's what she thought. She heard someone walking down the street, she thought it was Harry and gave a little smile to herself. When she turned around it wasn't Harry but it was Krum. He went up to her and gave her a kiss. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Krum."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today is our two year anniversary."  
  
"Oh! are you serious?"  
  
"Yea, don't you remember, I was going to take you to a restaurant, and then we can walk near the lake afterwards. Don't you want that to happen?"  
  
"Well, yea…I just was thinking about someone…I mean something else."  
  
"Oh, okay. You want me to take you home?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione then realized that she just came outside a couple of minutes ago to think but now she was heading back in, but it was to late to say, let's stay outside to Krum. Walking up the steps to the door, Harry looked down and saw Krum holding on to Hermione's hand. Harry's body was filled up with so much anger, that he broke out some tears because he was so mad. Of course Harry was still trying to keep his feeling in a "box", so he tried to forget about them and mustard up all his courage and went downstairs, of course he did this all after he made sure there was no sign of him crying. When Harry got downstairs, Hermione and Krum just walked in, Harry's and her eyes met. At that moment she knew he had been crying. Of course she didn't think anything of it at the time cause Ginny was talking to her about the date that night with Harry. Hermione went and sat down in the family room with Ginny, they then started to tell each other what they both had planned for the night. Ginny just talked and talked, also during the whole conversation marriage came up. Hermione not really paying any attention to the conversation heard the word marriage and freaked out, her heart stopped and she stopped breathing. She thought that Harry had proposed to Ginny because he did seem to love her. She stood up while saying "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing Hermione"  
  
"No, you said something about marriage and Harry. Did er… Harry pop the question to you?"  
  
"No silly, I just said that if me and Harry last, then I hope one day we can get married." said Ginny with the most confused face.  
  
Hermione hearing this gave a big sigh of relief, started breathing again and flopped back on to her chair.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night both Harry and Hermione were getting ready for their dates, Harry was dressed in a good-looking black suit, he also had gel in his hair, it was a little bit spiked but mostly slicked backed. Hermione got into a beautiful long elegant dark navy blue dress with some shinny stones at the end. The dress was really beautiful on her, she also had her hair was up with the bottom parts curled. By this time Ginny was ringing the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Cho said. Harry was still trying to find out how to put his tie on upstairs. He passed Hermione's room to go downstairs, then went back to say good-bye but when he looked up he was stunned at the way she looked. He thought she was the prettiest person he ever seen.  
  
"What Harry? Why are you looking at me so funny?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well I look bad. Huh?"  
  
"No, you look outstanding." Harry saying this so fast that Hermione was just took it as a little surprise.  
  
"Thank you Harry, I love you, you're always so sweet to me." With this she gave him the tightest hug and a little kiss on the cheek. He gave her a nervous kind of smile afterwards. Harry turned around to leave and was just about to be out the door to go see Ginny when Hermione told him to come back.  
  
"Harry you can't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you really need my help to get you ready." She said this with a cute funny look on her face. Harry smiled funny and said. "Do whatever you want."  
  
She took his comb that he left in her room the other day, sat him down and fixed his hair up by taking a lot of gel.  
  
"You know what Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you left all that gel in your hair it would have been hard as a rock and then how would Ginny be able to put her hands through your hair when you guys are holding each other later. Huh?"  
  
"Well I don't know, so I guess I have to thank you for being so smart and taking out all the gel."  
  
"No, you don't have to, you get to." Hermione said all this in a jokingly kind of way.  
  
"THANK YOU! You happy now?"  
  
"Yea, now go out on your date remember to smile and have fun." Saying this in a happy way, she was tying his tie for him at this time and afterwards kissed him on the cheek again.  
  
"Bye Hermione"  
  
"Bye Harry"  
  
*****  
  
Krum came around 8 o'clock to pick up Hermione and they went out on their date. They stayed out for a long time and Hermione didn't come back that night. Harry on the other hand came back from his date with Ginny that night real early because she had to go to work and anyways Harry wasn't having fun. Harry was sitting in his room, wondering and waiting for when Hermione would be back. It was passed midnight, Hermione still had not come home yet, by this time Harry gotten a little freaked out, but he figured that she was a big girl and could take care of herself. He started to read a book and dosed off for a while, Harry later woke up in the morning. He now thought that she would be home, and went to her room to check on her. Of course she wasn't home.  
  
"Ah!!!" Hermione saying this as she woke up  
  
"What Hermione?" said Krum, waking up at an instant  
  
"Oh god. Why I'm I still here?"  
  
"Hey babe it's okay. Why are you so worked up about this, it not like you haven't stayed here overnight before?" said Krum this with a jerk sounding voice.  
  
"I know, but still, this just might send out the wrong message to my roommates."  
  
"What message, and why do you care what they think? It's not like they're the ones in this relationship."  
  
"I know, but they might think that were sleeping together instead of me just falling asleep on you."  
  
"Oh okay. I see. you're just worried about what Harry thinks of us."  
  
"NO, I said my roommates."  
  
"But you really meant Harry."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
" You know what? I don't have time for this nonsense, I really have to get home."  
  
After saying all this Hermione went home as fast as she could. When she got there, she walked through the door hoping that no one was up yet. There was no one at the breakfast table so she walked quietly upstairs to her room. She opened the door just to see a really mad and worried Harry Potter sitting on her bed. "Oh, Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi? What do you mean, hi? I've been worried about you for the whole night, and the only thing you can say is hi."  
  
"God, I love you too Harry. What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem is I have feelings, and I actually think about my friends and worry about them!"  
  
"Harry Potter, you are so not trying to say that all I think about is myself! Cause you know what? I care for you guys so much more then I care for myself!"  
  
"I'm not trying to say that, I just was really worried about you, I mean you could of called to say you were okay."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So where were you, and why didn't you call?"  
  
"Why do you care? It's really none of your business, but if you really want to know, I was with Krum all night…and I know what your thinking."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea and it's not like that, I didn't sleep with him, well actually I did, but that was because I fell asleep on him."  
  
Harry walked up close to Hermione looking down into her eyes and he said in a whisper "You understand that the only reason I yelled at you was because I was worried about you, right?" Harry was a little worry that Hermione was mad at him because he'd yelled at her.  
  
"And you should understand that what I said early is my same answer now. Anyways don't worry about me anymore cause I'm okay and safe now."  
  
"Well, this time you came home but next time you might not, and I can't tell when you're safe or not. So I might be out having fun one night and you might be in trouble then how can I help then, so just call in, say about what time you're coming home and don't stay out to late cause it's not safe on the streets. Hermione, if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would-"  
  
"Same thing here, but you know that I can take care of myself, and anyways don't worry I was with Krum the whole time."  
  
Harry looked away and said in a low whisper to himself "Like that weakling Krum, can take care of you."  
  
"What Harry? What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Okay, well I'm a little hungry so do want to go gets some food with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well okay."  
  
"No, I mean I feel like making you breakfast, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm a little scared but its sounds good."  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
"Er, see Harry I never even seen you make anything not even a sandwich."  
  
"True, but how hard can cooking be."  
  
But before Hermione could answer Harry pulled her down stairs.  
  
"Sit down Hermione and don't move."  
  
"Well okay, but I'll do that after I come back from changing, okay." She ran up stairs before Harry could say anything. She was done changing in like ten minute, when she got back breakfast was just about ready.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
"Omelets."  
  
"Oh, smells good." She said this in an exaggerating way.  
  
"Well there done, here you go."  
  
"Thanks." The food didn't look bad, it actually look good. She took a bite out of it and it was the nastiest thing she ever tasted in her life. She was thinking about how hard it is to make an omelet, but it wasn't hard. Hermione knowing that it sucked, sad nothing and kept on eating.  
  
"So do you like it?"  
  
"Um, yea" She said this with a really big smile.  
  
Cho came down running from the stairs for her weekend run, and stop to take a bit of the omelet Hermione was eating.  
  
"Oh SHIT, what the hell is that? Is that the new brand of healthy food crap we got from Ginny? Cause if it is I'm never going to eat anything thing from that girl again. Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Cho rushed out of the room afterwards.  
  
"Um Hermione, what is she talking about? I mean how bad can my food be?" Harry leaned over to take a bite, and could barely swallow it.  
  
"Damn, that's nasty, it's crap. How could you eat that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Thanks for eating it and not saying it sucks, but I don't want you eating this, it might make you sick."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, how about me taking you up on your offer earlier. Lets go out to eat."  
  
"Thanks… lets go, I'm starving."  
  
*****  
  
The doorbell rang an hour later and Fred came jumping at the door, when he opened it, the person was Ginny.  
  
"Hi little girl."  
  
"Hi, and I'm not little anymore."  
  
"I know but you're still my sweet little sister. Well come in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well why are you here?"  
  
"To see my brothers."  
  
"That's so not true."  
  
"Yea, I'm really here to see Harry, we're supposed to go to breakfast. So where is he?"  
  
"Um I don't know, I saw him last night in Hermione's room, but now I don't know."  
  
"Well that's strange. Are you sure he's not in his room?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Let me go check I'll be back." Ginny a little surprised that Harry might not be home and she was wondering why he was in Hermione's room, what could have they been doing in there. When she got in his room, there was no one there, even the bed wasn't touched and she knew for a fact Harry doesn't make his bed. So she went to Hermione's room to see if he was there, Ginny was worried about what she would find, when she opened the door there was no one. She was glad in a since. Then she smelt the room, and she smelt Harry's cologne. She looked at the bed and could tell that the smell came strongly from there. She took a few steps backward out the room, her face showed the expression that she had seen a person dieing, she was thinking that Harry and Hermione slept together. Ginny ran down stairs crying. She went on the front door and slammed it really hard. She had started breathing very fast as if the house was suffocating her, took one deep breath and ran home.  
  
"Now that was weird." said Fred this to Cho with a confused face.  
  
"Maybe, she had to go to work or something." Cho was at home because eating Harry's omelet didn't put her in the best shape to run that day.  
  
"But I could have sworn she was crying."  
  
"I don't know you should go check."  
  
"Yea, I'll be back."  
  
"Kay."  
  
When Fred got to the door, Ginny was already gone.  
  
*****  
  
At The 3 Broomsticks Harry and Hermione had a good time talking and drinking butterbur. They talked about everything almost, but mostly about Hermione and Krum's relationship, but whenever Hermione talked about her relationship Harry felt like dieing.  
  
"Hey Harry, where you going?"  
  
"Um, nowhere to far, I have to do something."  
  
"Okay, be back soon…?"  
  
"I will." Harry ran out of The 3 Broomsticks, he was outside and looked for a flower seller. He saw a person that had red roses, he went up to them and handed them some galleons, for three roses. He would of bought more but he didn't bring a lot of money, after that he went to Honeydukes and there he bought Hermione some sweets. He did all this in like 5 minutes. He got back to Hermione really fast cause the whole time he was jogging.  
  
"Hey, I am back."  
  
"Yes you are, so where did you go?"  
  
"I just went around."  
  
"To meet someone?"  
  
"No, to buy you these." Harry gave her the roses and sweets.  
  
"There beautiful. Thank you Harry, I love them." and she gave him a quick pick on the cheek.  
  
"You do, that's good. I would have bought you more but I didn't bring a lot of money."  
  
"Why did you get these for me?"  
  
"Cause I notice that your room was empty, and I also notice that Krum never gives you flowers or anything."  
  
"You're right. I don't really care but it would be nice to get something once in awhile."  
  
"I'm sorry that I only got you three roses, when it should be a dozen."  
  
"Harry it's okay, I don't care if you give me one or five thousand roses it's the thought that counts. Now I know more about why Ginny likes you so much, I knew why already but god you are just so sweet."  
  
"Thanks…oh no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ginny! I was supposed to meet her for breakfast today."  
  
"Oh, that's not good."  
  
"Yea, hey I'm so sorry but I gotta go."  
  
"It's okay, I understand, bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
As Harry ran out the door to go to Ginny's house he bumped into a person. It was Ginny; he looked at her and all he could say was "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, can you please forgive me."  
  
"Your sorry, is that all you have to say. Cause I think you own me so much more than a I'm sorry!!!" Keep in mind that Ginny still thinks that Harry and Hermione might of slept together. It was typical of Ginny to get jealous over Harry being so sweet to Hermione.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say? It's not like I can go back in time to change anything."  
  
"Okay, so if you have one chance to go back in time, would you go back in time to change it?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it's that big of a deal, so no."  
  
"WHAT? You don't think it's that big of a deal, you jerk, I hate you so much!" Ginny kept on saying this for a while.  
  
Hermione looked out of the window and saw how much Ginny was yelling at Harry, she was mad and wondering how Ginny could be so mad at Harry for forgetting about breakfast. So Hermione walked out side the bar's door then peeked and listen to the couple's argument.  
  
"Ginny it's not that big of a deal is it?"  
  
"Yes it is I can't believe you don't think it's not a big deal!!! Harry you are such a big jerk."  
  
"Hey don't yell at Harry like that, and he is right it's not that big of a deal." Hermione now was really mad and pissed off by how stupid Ginny was for being mad Harry.  
  
"What? Of course you would defend him, I mean you guys were the ones together."  
  
"Yea, we were, but-" Before Hermione could finish Ginny slapped her face. Hermione held her face, she was so shocked and the only thing she could do was stared at Ginny.  
  
"Hermione you are such a…Damn… I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong." Ginny stormed off without looking back at Harry or Hermione. She was so mad, she could have killed someone.  
  
"Hermione are you okay? I'm so sorry. I don't know why she slapped you. Every thing is my fault. Please don't be mad." Harry was feeling so many different things at this moment. He felt so mad at Ginny for acting the way she did, yelling, screaming at both him and Hermione. But he especially mad at her for slapping Hermione, he was so shocked when it happened that he froze. Harry also felt sad because Hermione got hurt for something that was his fault.  
  
"Harry it's okay, it's not your fault, I'm not mad at you so don't worry, I just want to know why Ginny acted the way she did." Hermione said this in a low calm voice. She was thinking at the time that if Ginny return she would tackle her and beat her up so bad that she wish she never even went out with Harry, but Hermione didn't want to say anything. She knew that Harry already had a lot of things on his mind and telling him this would just make things worse. Hermione now thinking that she needed a vocation more then ever (but this time she was thinking of a vacation by herself).  
  
"Um…Harry lets get my stuff and go home."  
  
"Yea sure." Harry was a little disappointed, but knew that Hermione didn't feel like spending a whole day with him after all this.  
  
*****  
  
When they got back Ginny had mailed a letter to Harry's room. Harry opened it up to read it.  
  
To the JERK Harry,  
  
How could you be so mean, and then not be begging for forgiveness? I thought there was something wrong with our relationship for a while now, and I know why now. It was because you were spending all that time with her. I don't care anymore, because frankly you are just too much trouble to go out with, Harry. So what I'm trying to say is I'm breaking up with you. Please don't write me back or talk to me ever again.  
  
Sincerely (The person that truly hates you),  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Harry closed the letter after reading it, he was still confused about the whole thing that happened that day and he was a little bit sad that Ginny broke up with him, but it wasn't that bad.  
  
"Knock, knock. What's up Harry?" George said in a hyper voice.  
  
"Nothing much, your sister just broke up with me."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me? Cause knowing Ginny she would never do that."  
  
"Well I guess you don't know your sister that well then." With this Harry gave George the letter. "Read it and believe it."  
  
"Bloody hell! What's up with her calling you a jerk? What did you do to her?"  
  
"I don't know…" Harry told him how the whole thing was in the morning, like him going to eat with Hermione, Ginny yelling and screaming, and the slap.  
  
"Weird, Ginny is acting a little strange if she did all that."  
  
"I'm gonna go to the family room now, okay? Mind if I take this note with me?"  
  
"No, take it, I don't care."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When George got to the family room, everyone was there. "Guess what I just found out."  
  
Everyone was wondering. "Harry and Ginny broke up, actually Ginny broke up with Harry." No one in the room believed him excepted for Hermione but she didn't say anything. "Come you guys, I'm telling the truth."  
  
"What ever, George." Cho said with a grumpy attitude.  
  
"Hey don't kid around like that, it's mean and what if Harry heard, he'd be pissed." Fred was being really serious about this.  
  
"Come on, look I have proof." George took out the letter from his pocket, and waved it around. Hermione stood up and immediately snatched it from his hand. She read it through and walked towards the stairs, on the way she didn't look at George when giving back the letter, she just smacked it on him his chest.  
  
"Hey that hurt Herm."  
  
But Hermione didn't care to give an answer; she just went to her room and locked the door. Hours later she was still in her room. No one knew what she was doing up there, and they began to worry.  
  
"Hey should one of us go up there to ask her how's she felling?" Fred asked whiled pacing in the family room.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea, she has been under a lot o stress at work and obviously the girl needs some space." George replied smartly.  
  
"Hey, but she could be needing a friend up there." Cho answered.  
  
The three roommates talked about this for a while.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked half way asleep.  
  
"Harry, you have a good sleep?" George asked.  
  
"Yea, it was really good. Refreshing actually." Harry said this with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"That's good, oh yea, we were talking about Hermione." Cho replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, why were you guys talking about her?" Harry curiously said this.  
  
"Well, we're talking about her because she went up in her room a couple hours ago and never came down." Fred replied.  
  
"Oh, why is she up there in the first place?" Harry asked.  
  
"You." Cho said in a cough.  
  
"What? I could have sworn you just said you."  
  
"Well you're right, she did say you." George answered.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Harry sad at the fact that he could of done something to hurt Hermione.  
  
"Nothing, just that she read the letter from Ginny got all emotional and went up stairs." Cho said this to a clueless Harry.  
  
With that Harry looked up stairs for a moment, then dart up the stairs by steps of two and threes. When he reached Hermione's room it was locked, he was about to knock on it but he heard someone crying, the crying came from inside the room. No. Hermione is crying, and it's cause if my problems. I can't let her keep on crying. So Harry knocked on the door. "Hermione, please open the door, it's me Harry."  
  
"Harry?" She immediately wiped her face so that hopefully she would have not looked as bad.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yea." She slowly opened the door, and as Harry's face appeared with a sad expression, she couldn't help but burst into tears again.  
  
"Hermione it's okay." Harry now pulled her into his chest, and holding her tight.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
  
"I broke you and Ginny up."  
  
"No, Ginny broke the relationship, not you."  
  
"But I did, if I wasn't around here, then you couldn't spend time with me…"  
  
"Even if you weren't around here, I would find you and still spend time with you." Harry said this in to her ears in a low whisper. He held her all night telling her how important she was to him and that Ginny breaking up with him was not her fault. He held her in his arms and deep in to the night they fell asleep with each other.  
  
  
  
SoOo Hope You Liked My First Chapter!!! 


	2. Time away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.  
  
Harry Potter life after Hogwart  
  
  
  
1 Time away  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry, thanks for the talk last night. I needed it." Hermione said this and gave a smile.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Ms.Granger."  
  
"Shut up, Harry." She gave him a little punch  
  
"Hey, that really hurts." Harry was teasing her in a way  
  
"Ha, whatever, Potter. Don't be so sarcastic. Hey, can you get me the suit case in my closet for me?"  
  
"Yea sure. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm obviously packing. Smart one."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry a little worried Hermione was leaving him  
  
"I decided last night that I needed to go on vacation, I mean it is winter break, so I don't have to teach at Hogwart. Why not go on vacation, to get away from a noise neighborhood."  
  
"Oh, so where are you planning to go?"  
  
"There this new place past Hogmeade, it's like a cabin area, where people can get some peace and quiet. Oh, also you can enjoy a beautiful view of everywhere, well at least that's what I heard from people. So I guess I just have to find out if it's true, and the only way to know is to go there."  
  
"Yea." Harry said this with his voice no longer happy and jokingly but very disappointed instead.  
  
"Hey Harry…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to come with me? If you don't it's okay, but I would really like you to come."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea!" And she pulled him all the way to his room and packed everything he had for winter clothing  
  
"You know, I think that everyone should come too. That would be so much fun." Hermione said everything in a really excited voice. Harry gave a big smile, when he saw how happy Hermione was. Oh my god she's so happy, look at her she's so beautiful. I wish that she was my girlfriend. Oh god don't think of her that way, she's your friend, no best friend not girlfriend so shut up. Anyway you're going to spend this vacation time with her, so stop your feelings from coming out.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Hermione waving her hand in front his eyes.  
  
"What?" A shocked Harry jumped a little bit  
  
"You kind of went somewhere a moment ago. Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh I was just thinking about the…er…. Trip! Yea the trip, so should I tell everyone to pack?"  
  
"No, I'll do it." Hermione walked out Harry's room, went to the stairs railing, leaned over and screamed "Hey everyone, pack your bags, we're going on vacation! Oh and pack warm clothes." Hermione looked backed at Harry and smile as if to say that was easy.  
  
"Yea rode trip!" Fred and George both said at the same time  
  
"How long till we leave?" Cho said with a worried mind that she wouldn't have enough time to pack  
  
"We're leave in a couple of hours." Hermione answered  
  
Hearing this everybody rushed out of the family room to get ready  
  
"Hermione did you even make reservation?" Harry wondered  
  
"No, but I'm sure I can get us in."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The person who told me about the place was one of my student's parent, and they owned the place. So I might be able to get us in."  
  
"Oh. You better tell them that we're coming."  
  
"Okay. Well I'm going to do that now, so I'll be back."  
  
An hour later Hermione came back with a big smile on her face.  
  
"So, did you get us in the place?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Yes, going out of this house."  
  
Hermione laughed at how excited and happy Harry was, to her it was like seeing a little kid in a candy shop.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow! That was a long ride." Hermione said while stepping into the cabin.  
  
"Yea I know." said Harry as he was following Hermione in.  
  
"Damn! This place is nice." said Fred, he was amazed of the place.  
  
"Amazing." said George.  
  
"Nice and cozy." Cho replied.  
  
"Hey everyone it's late lets go to sleep." Hermione said followed with a yawn.  
  
"Yea let's go check out the rooms." said George, he was eager to find out what they looked like.  
  
But when everyone got to the hall there where only four rooms.  
  
"Huh! what are we going to do?" Fred asked immediately.  
  
"Well obviously two of us have to share. So who will it be? How about Fred and George?" said Hermione right off the back.  
  
"No way, we both snore so we would keep other up all night." George replied.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be with Cho, since you like your space Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, I'll share with you Hermione." Harry knew that Hermione no way in hell would like to share a room with Cho. Hermione liked Cho but she wasn't going to be sharing a room with her. She walked up to the room and then stop right next to Harry, they were side by side.  
  
She then whispered to Harry "Thank you for doing that."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well Good night everybody." Hermione said opening the door.  
  
"Good night." Fred and George replied.  
  
"Sleep tight, everyone." said Cho, this followed by a yawn.  
  
"Night you three." Harry mumbled.  
  
Harry closed the door going into the bedroom. "Hermione, do you know if there is a cot in this place somewhere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can sleep in it."  
  
"What? Why don't we just share the bed?"  
  
"Er, okay, sure, I guess it's okay if you say so."  
  
"Yea it's okay, I mean we are best friends, and I known you for a long time now. I think it's okay for us to share a bed. But there is one thing?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I get to sleep on the right side." With this, Hermione hopped onto the right side of the bed and pulled the covers over her soldiers. Harry gave a smile and then went on the left side of the bed, when he pulled the covers over his legs. He noticed that it was very cold. "Hermione, are you okay? Hermione?" Her back was turned to him, so he had to push himself off the bed to look over her. He saw that she was sleeping like a baby, so he just went to sleep. Morning rays came into the room, Harry woke up, he could smell breakfast cooking, and it smelt really good. He looked over at Hermione, her back still towards him, he could tell that she was really cold, so he took his arm, put it over her and pulled himself close to her. Hermione could tell Harry was holding her because she shifted from cold to warm, from his body warmth, this sent a chill up her spine. She opened her eyes slightly, she did this cause she didn't want Harry to know she was awake, and she wanted to be closer to him so that everything could last forever. Why does this feel so right? He's perfect, why can't I be with him, Harry why do have to be so sweet? Everything about you is way to sweet. I love you in so many different ways Harry.  
  
Harry not knowing Hermione was awake pulled himself a little closer. He could smell her hair from here. This felt so right to the both of them, being at this place at this time, being so close made them both nervous, scared, and never wanting to leave. Harry began to worry that Hermione would wake up, so he pulled himself away from her, they both felt they were naked in a way without each other. Hermione knew that Harry had just got out of the bed and was heading towards the bathroom; so she started to yawn as to show him that she just woke up.  
  
"Hey, good morning." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Good morning, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good, and you?"  
  
"I slept really well."  
  
"That's good, well I'll be done with the bathroom soon."  
  
"Good, need to brush my teeth"  
  
A couple of minutes later Harry came out the bathroom.  
  
"Here's the bathroom, you can have it, and well I'm going to get some breakfast, so see you."  
  
"Okay, see you in a little bit."  
  
The whole conversation was a bit awkward for the both of them. It didn't get any better at breakfast. No one was really talking.  
  
"So who make breakfast? It's really good." Hermione was trying to make some small talk.  
  
"I did, thanks for the compliment, and I know for sure this is better then Harry's omelet." Cho answered. This made Harry and Hermione ease up a little.  
  
"That's for sure… well," There was a couple second pause "I'm going to the mountains. So I need to get ready right now, see you guys later." Hermione was in a rush to go, knowing she had every thing planned out by the very second.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna be outside, so bye." Harry left right after Hermione.  
  
After the two left the roommates gave each other weird looks, no one talked for a while, Fred finally broke the silence. "Hell, I think the two a sleeping together."  
  
"Yea, that would explain why Harry said he would share his room with Hermione, and the fact they came out for breakfast so late." Cho make a really quick remark.  
  
"No, they're not sleeping together." George was pondering at the time.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Fred was a little curious.  
  
"Well, Hermione is dating Krum, and she wouldn't cheat on him, anyway Harry and her are very close so it doesn't surprise me, that there sharing a room." George said with a serious face.  
  
"Wow. That makes sense." Fred stunned that his brother could be smart and could think of something like that.  
  
"Oh also, the walls here and at home, are both very thin, and I never heard a thing." George said in his old ways, no longer a serious person.  
  
Fred was laughing slightly and Cho just rolled her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was sitting on the porch. Thinking about how his life was pretty good, except for the part Hermione wasn't with him, he just thought about everything. At this time Hermione was getting ready to go when she saw Harry, he seemed in the deepest trance ever. "Hey Harry, Harry, Harry!" She said and waving her hand at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Hi. Aren't you supposed to be going on your hike thing?"  
  
"Yes, but you seem like you need someone talk to and if you do I'm here."  
  
"I know, go on your hike, I don't need anyone right now."  
  
"So you saying you need to talk to someone later."  
  
"No, I didn't say that."  
  
"Well if not later then now, so then tell me what's on you mind."  
  
"I would, that's if I have anything on my mind."  
  
"I know you Harry and you have something on your mind, and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." Hermione was so determined to find out. Harry was surprised at the way she'd reacted. "Harry please tell me, because if you don't I'll worry about you."  
  
"Well I was just thinking about my life now, and how it's so empty."  
  
"Well, do you know what's empty in your life?"  
  
"Nope." Of course Harry wasn't telling the truth, he knew. It was Hermione, the fact that he couldn't be with her.  
  
"If you say so. Well I'm gonna go now." Hermione took a pause while going down the steps. She then turned around and said, "You know what Harry? You're coming with me!" She was laughing as she took his wrist, she was pulling him and he went along, they ran for a while.  
  
"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry was feeling a little awkward and at the same time really happy.  
  
"Um… that's a good question. I don't know. But there's a trail."  
  
The two walked along the trail for a long time, both lost track of time because they were having fun and by the time they realized it, it was almost nighttime, the sun was almost gone.  
  
"Oh god, Harry! Look at the time. We're going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry back." Hermione looked so worry, because she was scared of what they might find if they stayed out in the mountains when it's dark. This place is so creepy when there is no light. I'm so happy Harry's here. He'll protect me if anything happens.  
  
"Harry, do you have your wand?"  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"Yea, it's really dark now, why is it getting dark so fast?"  
  
"I don't know, but lets go home."  
  
"Okay." Hermione looked towards the ground only to find that the path has disappeared. "Bloody hell. The path is gone!"  
  
"What? How can a path be gone?"  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
"Okay, let's back track."  
  
"To were? You know what, maybe we just wandered off the path, lets look for it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two looked for the longest time. By the time they gave up it was completely dark.  
  
"Oh, I'm so tired-" She was slowly walking towards him, when she tripped over a sign that fell. The sign was old and Hermione didn't see it because it was partly covered by snow.  
  
"Ah, my knee. Bloody hell, what was that?"  
  
"Hermione look. It's a sign." Harry was getting the snow off the sign as fast as he could.  
  
On the sign it read.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Warning The path you have been following for  
  
the past 4 miles will disappear after 6 o'clock.  
  
Please head back to your vacation area.  
  
A lot of dangerous creatures live in the woods!!!  
  
Also NO MAGIC will work after 6 o'clock!!!  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! So that's why the path is gone." said Harry.  
  
"Yea. Um… Harry, since the sign says that there is a lot of dangerous creatures here, why don't we go find a place to stay for the night."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Grrrrrrr!" the sound came from some place near them.  
  
"Harry did you hear that?"  
  
"Yea. Lets go over to those rocks. Maybe it's safer over there."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"Harry now I'm getting really scared." She took a hold of his hand; she was gripping it very tight.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm still scared, and worried."  
  
The two got on the rocks; they saw that there was a cave never there. Both ran to the cave, when they were inside they stayed in the opening, both scared of what they would find if they went in deeper, but Hermione was a lot more scared then Harry. Hermione gave Harry a little nudge as to tell him to keep on going. The two took slow steps; both trying to find their way around the pitch-black cave, as they took more steps the grrrr sound seemed to go away. Hermione was really relieved at the sound fading away.  
  
"Harry, shouldn't we try to get some light."  
  
"Yea. Good idea."  
  
"Do you know how to start a fire?"  
  
"Yea, but I need wood."  
  
"Well I'm sure there is wood in here." Hermione let go of Harry's hand and went on her knees; she swept her hand over the ground to find wood, after a few minutes so she found some wood. "Here Harry. There some twigs, branches and three big pieces of wood."  
  
"Thank you." Harry tried to start the fire but it didn't work, so he found to hand sized rocks and kept on hitting them together, he did this for about 10 minutes and then finally got the sparks to start the fire.  
  
"Yes!!! I did it." Harry said with a smile on.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry you're the best!!!" Hermione said as she gave him a hug from behind, she squeezed his neck so hard that he almost couldn't take it.  
  
"Hey lets look around now."  
  
"Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way."  
  
The two set of in different direction, Harry's path ended after a few turns and Hermione's path didn't seem to end.  
  
"Oh, this path is creepy!" Hermione said after she saw a bunch of spider webs. She stopped with a sudden stare. "What in the bloody hell is that?" Hermione didn't know that she was staring at a gravesite.  
  
"What is this place?" She saw the bodies and then freaked. "Ah!!! Oh god."  
  
Harry heard the scream echoing, and he went running in her direction. When he got there he was shocked.  
  
"Uh… Hermione you okay?"  
  
"No. Harry please come here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When he walked over to her, she took his shirt, pulled him towards her, and hugged him, putting the side of her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, this place is way to scary. Can we go to the opening?"  
  
"Yea, sure if that makes you feel better."  
  
They got to the opening and stayed there for the night, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and he held her.  
  
Harry felt scared of what they found. Harry wondered of the place, why were there so many bodies there, and if anything in there was still alive?  
  
*****  
  
That night at the house everyone began to wonder what happened to Harry and Hermione. The three roommates came up with funny, stupid and outrageous ideas.  
  
"Hey I bet they're doing it somewhere." Fred with his perverted mind  
  
"Stupid, they're not sleeping together." Cho said tired of Fred's comments.  
  
"Or they're getting married and on there honeymoon right now." George was being sarcastic to Fred comment.  
  
"Hey, that could be true." Fred snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, sure! What have you been taking lately?" said Cho.  
  
"Well, nothing, but I really think something's happening between the two." said Fred.  
  
"Duh! Haven't you notice all these years! They had feelings since probably the first time they met; it's just that their feelings didn't develop until they got older. I mean I didn't know them personally when they started school, but I mean during the years of getting to know them you can tell that something is there, but those two needs to except their feeling because they're seriously meant for each other." said Cho with a very serious attitude.  
  
"You are right, maybe they're out on a date." said George finally seeing some since in what Fred said.  
  
"No that's not right, cause Hermione still dating Krum and she's not the cheating-" said Cho  
  
"BUT she might have dumped Krum without telling us." said Fred right away.  
  
"HI everyone!" Krum came jogging in, he was covered with snow, and had a mask on so no one could tell it was him.  
  
"AH!!!" Cho screamed, then jump up from the chair she was sitting on and ran behind Fred.  
  
Fred stuck his two fists up, as if he was going to fight on the spot, and George crabbed the closet things near him witch was a book and a pillow. "Stand right there, any sudden move and I'll be forced to use the book and pillow I've got!!!" said George, after he said that the realized it sounded really stupid.  
  
"Hey, it's just me Krum!" said Krum  
  
"Oh, it's you. Krum." The three said at the same time, George sat down and whacked Krum in the head with the pillow. "Krum! What are you doing here?" said the roommates.  
  
"Well Ginny told me about the break up and that you guys were up here in the cabins. I just wanted to see Hermione, I miss her, anyway I wonder why she didn't invite me to this place?" said Krum  
  
"She probably wanted to get away from you, you annoying tag along git." said Fred while grinning at Krum, Fred had whisper pretty loud so Cho and George elbowed him on both side at the same time. Fred was in pain, he held his stomach and realized that he shouldn't be talking any more. So he backed away from Cho and George slowly. Cho was looking at George as to tell him to tell Krum that he can't stay with them.  
  
"Hey Krum." George gave him an awkward look  
  
"Sup?" Krum answered right away.  
  
"Er… you can sleep on the couch." George could tell him to leave because he was scared that Krum would beat him up or Hermione beat him up for telling her boyfriend to leave. George gave a grin toward Krum, he then turned to Cho, by the look on her face he could tell that she was going to beat him up, then yell at him for the next couple of hours. He then turned to Fred; Fred gave him a smile, because he also knew that Cho was going to beat George up.  
  
"Oh okay. Where Hermione?" said Krum looking around the place to try to find his girlfriend.  
  
"She's out," said George "with Harry."  
  
"Out with Harry? Did they tell you guys when they be back?"  
  
"Oh, no… they might be out all night." said Fred with a smirk  
  
"What? Why? I mean what can two people do staying out all night?" Krum had a confused look followed by a weird smile.  
  
"Well…two people can do a lot of things together at night, like-!" Fred implied  
  
"Hey but don't you worry about them SLEEPING together!" Cho added on.  
  
"Shit! I gotta find her, and I won't come back till I do" With this Krum went darting out the door.  
  
"What a stupid git!" George said a second after Krum left  
  
"I can't believe he actually went looking for her, I mean where does he think he's going to look, this place is huge!" Fred was laughing at the matter  
  
"Hey you two, why don't we like him again?" said Cho with a confused face  
  
"We don't like him because he dumped Hermione got back with her and now he's the reason Harry and her won't get together." said Fred  
  
"Bloody Hell… ever since he got back with Hermione a couple years back you know, he started acting like a dog, he had to go everywhere she went, and it's so annoying to both us and Hermione. He's changed, he's not that cool Quidditch player we once liked, he's a weirdo now." said George  
  
"Oh, now I remember!" said Cho  
  
"Oh hey, you know how Harry and Hermione's not here, well what if they're in trouble or something?" said George, just remembering what they were talking about before Krum had came in.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that they'll be fine. Both of them are outstanding with magic, and I'm sure Hermione took her wand with her." said Cho  
  
"Let's give them till noon to come back." Fred added on to what Cho had said  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione wake up." Harry said in a low whisper. "Wake up."  
  
"Huh… what?" Hermione was rubbing her eyes  
  
"It's morning and the path is visible again."  
  
"It is?" Hermione still rubbing her eyes stopped and could see a blurry vision of the path. She gave a smile at the site of it and looked at Harry he was smiling back at her. They both looked back down at the snow outside, and the path had gone away again.  
  
"HARRY! Where's the path? I know my vision wasn't perfect but saw it!" The shock woke Hermione right up.  
  
"Hermione I don't know what happened to it. I saw it just a minute ago." Harry walked calmly outside to the snow, bent down and looked at the place the path was. He stuck his hands on the snow as to see if the path was covered, but he had no luck finding it.  
  
"Harry, it's okay if-." She had stopped talking for she saw the path again. "Look, Harry, the path."  
  
"I know, come on lets go."  
  
"Lets."  
  
With that Harry and Hermione started to walk along the snowy path. Within five minutes the path had disappeared again. The two stood there not saying a word, just looking at each other. A couple minutes later the path reappeared. They followed that path and stopped when it disappeared. The path was doing this for a long time and it seemed to slowly fade out when it disappeared, as if the batteries went out.  
  
"Harry, this is really weird."  
  
"I know. But it can't be that long before we get back.  
  
"Yea, you're right, the sign we read said that was three miles from where we started, so I'm guessing we walked a mile now."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Er… I think it's the 20."  
  
"And it's December right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Crap!" Hermione was panicking, she had forgot to do early Christmas shopping this year, her schedule was totally ruined now.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Christmas."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shopping…Christmas… er… Christmas shopping." She wasn't really thinking that straight.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?"  
  
"NO! Harry… everything is going so wrong in my life right now. I haven't gone shopping for you or anyone for that matter. My job is stressing me out and I'm not dating the guy I want to be with!" Hermione just realized what she had just said fixed it up right a way. "Er… I mean I'm mad because I'm not with the guy I'm dating." She gave a very awkward, nervous smile afterward. Harry had a hope there for a second but when Hermione said I'm mad because I'm not with the guy I'm dating, it just shot Harry right at his heart.  
  
"Oh…um… Let's keep on going okay." He look straight forward without looking at her, and walked in front of her because he didn't want to see her face. A little while after walking Hermione was mad that Harry hadn't said a thing for a half a mile.  
  
"Harry! Stop walking." She said in an angered voice. "You been quiet and not saying anything for about a mile now. What's going on?"  
  
Harry stopped walking. "Nothing Herm. Nothing." said Harry in a whisper, looking down at the ground.  
  
Hermione walked up to him, grabbed one of his sleeves and turned him around. "Harry if nothings wrong, then why are you acting this way?"  
  
"Herm… it's just… I just want to be alone for now, okay?"  
  
"Okay…" Hermione was a little confused by this, mad by it, but she respected what Harry said and left him alone.  
  
Harry and Hermione where almost to the cabins, they had the camp area in sight, when Harry stopped walking and said "Hermione, I'm sorry." He still wasn't looking at her.  
  
"For what?" Hermione was a little mad, and Harry could tell that she was because of the tone of her voice.  
  
"For not talking to you."  
  
"It's okay." Her voice was a little calmer now; she couldn't stay mad at him.  
  
Harry turned around and walked to Hermione, he stuck out his arm and then said, "May I have the Honor of walking home with you, side by side?" Harry had a silly looking face on, with his smile like their old professor Lockhart. He looked like a complete dork. Hermione trying very hard not to laugh at him.  
  
"Yes you may." And she cuffed her arm around his. As the two approached the last little hill to get to the cabin, Hermione dropped down from Harry's arm, grabbing her knee.  
  
"Ah. My knee." said Hermione.  
  
Harry bent down on one knee. "Herm, are you okay." Hermione didn't say anything, but instead she took some snow off the ground and smashed it in Harry's face. "Haha, I can't believe you fell for that, ah my knee!" Hermione was laughing so hard. Harry couldn't believe it for a second that Hermione actually did that, when he snapped back into reality, he just look at Hermione with a smile. Herm knew that Harry was going to tickle her at that moment and got up and ran. Harry chased Herm for a while, during the chase Hermione took off her jacket so she could run faster and she throw it in Harry's face too. After two minutes or so, he finally caught her. He started to tickle her so bad. Hermione was laughing so hard tears were running from her eyes, and her face turned bright red.  
  
"Harry stop!" She could hardly say the words.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks." Herm caught her breath; she could see that Harry was pink from laughing too. That was fun, I wonder if he ticklish too, well there's only one way to find out. With that she pinned Harry down to the ground and tickled him. What do you know? Harry is ticklish, how cute.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey guys come here!" said Cho, looking out the front window. She was amazed at what she saw.  
  
"What?" Fred was still drinking his coffee  
  
"It's Harry… Hermione…they're so…cute!" Cho looked so happy  
  
"Wow." That was all George could say  
  
What the three roommates saw, was Harry and Hermione rolling around in the snow and having the times of their lives. The two-looked so cute Hermione was on top of Harry now and tickling him to death  
  
*****  
  
"How do you like it Harry? I thought you were ticklish, but now I know for sure." said Hermione giggling from having so much fun.  
  
"Plea.se!" Harry managed to say, through his laughter, he could get out the word stop.  
  
"Please…stop? Okay, I will stop if you don't go tickling me afterwards."  
  
"O... kay."  
  
With that Hermione got off of Harry. He finally caught his breath. He sat up, his face was bright red. Hermione thought that he was really cute.  
  
"Harry, you okay?"  
  
"Yea, you know I'm gonna get you for that later."  
  
"I know, but I don't care." Hermione was looking really relax for the first time in a while.  
  
"You know we should go in. I think I would like to get out of this shirt." said Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's all wet."  
  
Hermione felt the shirt, it was wet, the snow had melted on it. She stood up and pulled Harry off the ground. "Let's head in."  
  
"Okay." Harry was smiling at Hermione.  
  
When Hermione opened the door, she yelled, "We're back!"  
  
The two walked in the kitchen, to their surprise their friends looked liked they didn't even care that they were there. It was awkward for a second there, and then Fred said out of nowhere, "So you guys looked like you were having a good time out there!" He gave a big smile at them. Both Harry and Hermione blush from just realizing that their friends saw them tickling each other outside.  
  
"What-What do you mean." Hermione still blushing awkwardly sat down.  
  
"Come on! We saw you out there. Anyway you two look cute together." Cho looking at both Harry and Hermione. Hermione started to blush even harder, when she turned around to look at Harry his face had turned bright red like it did outside.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." said Hermione. Wow, so I guess me and Harry would make a cute couple. That is so cool. He's so cute right now. He looks dorky all blushing, but so adorable.  
  
"So… where you guys late night?" George curiously asked.  
  
After being asked that Harry and Hermione told them all about what had happen, the cave and path. The roommates all talked about this for a while. No one thought anything big of it, except for Harry. He didn't say anything though, he really only had a gut feeling that there was something more about the cave then the eye could see. All the friends decided to go home before Christmas, so that they could celebrate in a place that's special to them. The roommates stayed until the 22nd. But on the 20th and 21st everyone had fun relaxing and having big snowball fights.  
  
  
  
So there's my 2nd chap was it good, plz review! 


End file.
